Dragon Slayer Chronicles
by Devils Pass
Summary: This story follows 4 third year academy students into their adventure containing dragons, fighting, evil mages, corrupt teachers, and betrayals, during the adventure the 4 friends slowly start to piece together the mysterious past of their aloof fourth friend who many times has proved there is more to him than meets the eye.


This is an original idea of mine a started today don't get your hopes up though.

 _~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~_

In the year 3021 a strange portal opened up in the sky blocking out the sun and eclipsing the whole world in darkness, the portal stayed open for seven days. All seven days the portal was opened it spilled out monsters and dragons of all shapes and sizes. Humanity was not at all prepared for the chaos that plagued them for years to come. While humanity was on its last leg and on the brink of annihilation people started to gain powers and evolved to survive, but they still had no idea to use their new powers so they could only protect themselves well enough to not go extinct.

In the year 3261, seven of the world's most powerful Dragon Slayers joined up to defeat the dragon king Ragnarok who used it's immense powers to enslave the strongest dragons it could find and used them to gather food and precious jewels for it no matter the means. The seven Dragon Slayers took their individual power over wind, water, lightning, fire, earth, light, and dark and combined their strongest attacks into one to defeat Ragnarok. After their battle, they built a school for Dragon Slayers over the corpse of the now deceased Dragon King.

After the academy was built more and more people with powers started joining to become Dragon Slayers and soon there was peace throughout the land which is now called Humantia. Soon after though one of the 7 Elite Dragon Slayer left but not after taking a bone from the dead dragon king due to the residual power sealed within the bones of the once all-powerful deity. The dark Dragon Slayer left in the cover of night as he left Humania for the forsaken lands where no one dared follow.

It is now year 3852 and the world is now more advanced and humanity is at peace once more as the academy trains students to protect people and to control their powers, or that's how it seems. In all actuality with the passage of time people became more corrupt and greedy with their power, people with great Dragon Slaying abilities became nobility while those without were ostracized and mocked. Soon enough into peace, there was a social divide of nobility and commoners.

Those born with great power if not from a noble family, a family with a history of breeding great Dragon Slayers, the person would have a hard time moving up in rank due to them being a commoner. The rank goes from a cadet to a Dragon Slayer graded from D, C, A, S, and x rank in that order with X rank being the highest rank in which you must have had single-handily defeated an X class dragon which is the strongest class of dragon, the last person to defeat an X class dragon single-handily was the first headmaster of the academy, the strongest of the seven Dragon Slayers.

" Man that was so boring," groaned a red-haired boy as he and his two companions walked down a dirt road together. The name of this boy is Kyouta Vermillion the second son of Yimayota Vermillion one of the more famous nobles due to his position in the high council.

" Well what did you expect Kyouta-kun, we're only cadets," the black haired boy next to him replied in a deadpan tone making Kyouta flush in anger. This boy is Kisame Kishimono first son of Haruto Kishimono and heir to the Kishimono family, his father is also on the high council.

" Yeah, I know that but couldn't they have given us a harder mission like fighting a battalion of ogres or something im tired of chasing off demon boar their so weak it's not even a challenge," Kyouta bemoaned.

" *sigh* I don't see why you're the one complaining Kyouta-san we'd have been back at the academy training already had you not set the clients house on fire chasing a demon boar," The blonde female said in an annoyed and firm tone. This girl is Liza Triston first born and heir of the Triston house and daughter of the head of the high council.

" Liza-chan why are you so cold to me," Kyouta whined pitifully as tears comically ran down his face in faux sadness. Liza sighed in exasperation as she held her hand out blocking the sobbing Kyouta from coming any closer. Kyouta had his face pressed against her palm and his hands out in front of him attempting to grab Liza and pull her closer, Kyouta earned a knot on his head for his troubles as the three continued to walk silently as Kyouta moped with his head down and small depressing clouds forming above his head and Kisame laughed at their antics.

The trio stopped when they saw someone in the distance heading their way, normally they wouldn't be bothered by a random person walking their way but this person basically radiated darkness not unsimilar to the presence of a demon or a very evil person. As fast as his presence came it disappeared but he was still walking towards them.

The three hesitantly started walking forward but kept their guard up just in case the suspicious figure tried something. As they got closer they were able to discern the person's appearance. He was about 5*7 taller than any of them but not by much, he had frosty white hair that looked disheveled and reached the bottom of his neck, he stared blankly ahead so they were able to see his almost glowing gold eyes. His clothes were ripped and worn out but most disturbing was the blood on them. His physique was lean and skinny making hard to discern if he'd had any combat training.

As they got closer they noticed that his body seemed to sway as he walked before he collapsed only a couple feet ahead of them. The three paused for a second before rushing to the boy. When the three flipped him over Liza gasped and held her mouth while Kyouta and Kisame stared at the boy with wide eyes.

The boy was around their age if his youthful look was anything to go by, despite initially looking skinny from far away he had impressively defined muscles and an impressive six pack but that was were the good ended. He was littered with wounds that they had not been able to see from far, he had puncture marks on his body which they recognized as wounds from a dragon. The boy had nasty bruises all over his arms and deep lacerations visible through the holes in his shirt and his natural caramel skin looked sickly pale.

" We need to get him to a magical nurse ASAP if we want him to live," Liza said snapping out of her stupor first. The boys nodded dumbly before snapping themselves out of their stupor.

( _ **Great Red Dragon grant me the flames of flight**_ ) Kyouta chanted.

( _ **Great Blue Dragon grant me the water fairy wings**_ ) Liza chanted.

( _ **Great Yellow Dragon grant me the freedom of lightning**_ ) Kisame chanted.

Magical seals appeared on each of their backs and wings made of their prospective elements came from their backs.

"Kisame you're the fastest here take him to the academy we'll be right behind you," Liza said in a no-nonsense tone. Kisame nodded before picking the boy up bridal style. Kisame took off in a flash of lightning while Liza and Kyouta followed close behind leaving in a similar fashion with their own perspective elements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown^Location~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Where is the boy now," a dark voice asked as he sat in his larger throne facing away from the man kneeling behind him who was practically shaking in fear. The man opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out due to his fear. The sitting man released some of the holds he had over his magic allowing it to fill the room.

" th-The b-boy, h-he, he r-ran off after d-defeating the r-rebellions a-and then d-defeating some of our m-men who tried to r-recapture him," The man stuttered out pitifully as he struggled to keep his bladder in check through the fear. The man sitting in the chairs magic filled the room again this time due to the mans growing rage.

" I see," The man said ominously. The kneeling man's eyes went wide in fear as the room got darker than it already was letting him know that his failure would not go unpunished. " N-no wait, p-please, I won't fail you again, spare me!" The man cried pitifully in his fear. The man almost signed when the light returned to the room.

The servant wished he had kept his mouth shut when the man stood up from his chair. The man stood at an impressive 6*3. He had long black hair that reached down past the middle of his back. HIs face was impassive and an almost unhealthy shade of white, his eyes were dark like charcoal making them unnerving to look into for an extended period of time. HIs fingers were clawed not unlike a dragon and he had six glowing stones embedded into his chest which you could see through his open robe.

The man walked slowly towards the petrified servant who had already lost control of his bladder and peed himself. The man stared impassionately at the terrified man before raising his beastlike right hand and touched the forehead of the petrified man who barely flinched his self preservation instincts not able to kick into full effect due to the fear that held him still like a death grip in front of the beast in front of him that was now far from human.

" I know you won't," The man said monotonously as the room lost all light and a pain filled scream pierced the silence followed by the illumination of the red gem in his chest. The lights in the room cut back on and the beast stood in a once again empty room. " What will you do now that you have escaped boy," The man questioned though he did not expect an answer. For the first time in years, a small smile grew on the man's face although not a nice one. " This should be interesting," The man said now sitting down in his chair. An eerie chuckle rang through the silent room and down the halls of the mansion causing anyone to hear to shiver as a chill ran down their spines.


End file.
